High times and Hijinks at The Xavier Mansion
by kittenstanley
Summary: This fic is based off of Texts From Xavier Academy. R&R
1. Turtles

**So this if based off of Textsfromxavieracademy. There will be more chapters soon. I don't have a Tumblr so can somebody tell the blog about this? Please? Enjoy!**

It was a normal day at the Xavier mansion. Hank was in the lab with Raven, Moira was reading in the library, Erik and Charles were training in the courtyard, Alex was brooding in the foyer, and Sean was running around the mansion, completely stoned, as he was most of the time.

Sean had somehow, through his haze, found his way to Erik and Charles. He stumbled toward Charles.

"Charles?" Sean asked the professor.

"Yes, Sean?"

"I think you should get everyone a turtle," He kept a straight face; while it seemed like Erik was going to lose it. "I think it will help us train better."

"Sean, is this a genuine concern or are you just high?" Charles asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had gotten in to this situation too many times.

"JUST BECAUSE I'M HIGH DOESN'T MEAN IT'S NOT A GENUINE CONCERN!" And that's when Sean ran in to the woods.

"Well, that was interesting." Erik said with his trademark smirk.

Raven ran out of the mansion and headed towards the men.

"Have you guys seen Sean?" She asked, she was out of breath. "I think he stole my teddy-bear."

Then men looked at each other, nodded, and ran in to the woods to look for Sean.

"Hurry!" Raven yelled after them. "I don't want him to violate my teddy-bear!"


	2. Decency

**People! Please tell the blog about this! I do not have a Tumblr… . These are from three different texts. Enjoy!**

…**.**

After a long day of training, the mutants decided to play charades. Raven was up first, she and Moira were partners. Raven stood out in front of them. She looked like she was thinking for a second, and then jumped when she figured it out. She held up one finger.

"One word!" Moira said.

She pointed to Charles.

"Alcoholic!"

….

Alex and Sean were drunk, as always. But, oddly enough, they were drunker than ever. So, they dared each other to do the craziest thing they could think of. They were going to run around the house in their underwear.

The first room they passed was the lab.

"Ew!" Raven yelled while Hank blushed and looked down at his feet.

The second room they passed was Charles' study.

"Decency!" Charles yelled.

Moira stopped them in front of the library.

"OK! You boys stay here! I'm going to get Socky, the alcoholism prevention puppet, and he's going to teach you his favorite word," She paused. "Moderation."

…

Sean watched Hank and Alex run laps from outside. He was waiting for Alex to run by his window so he could tell him something important. He found his opportunity:

"Alex!" Sean saw Alex looking around. "Up here!"

"What is it Sean?"

"If our hands were ladles we could work at a soup kitchen!"

"That would be convenient."

…

**Reviews are the Erik to my Charles! **


	3. Erik Lensherr, you evil crotchblock

**I do not own anything.**

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. My grandpa died last weekend and I'm in another city for his funeral so my updates will be kind of slow.**

**Enjoy!**

...

Hank had just run a series of laps with Alex and Erik, beating them every time. Raven watched them, cheering Hank on the whole time. When he finished he walked up to her.

"H-hi, Raven."

"Hank!" She smiled. "You are so amazing!"

"Really?" Hank blushed.

"Yes." She leaned up to kiss him. But before she could, Erik's hand appeared between their faces.

"DENIED!" He yelled, removing his hand from the space between their faces, and then ran away.

"ERIK LENSHERR!" Raven yelled, running after him. "YOU EVIL CROTCH-BLOCK!"

…..

They were all gathered around the foyer. Apparently Sean had something important to tell the mutants.

"I have an announcement to make!" Sean said, Standing firm in front of them.

"What is it now?" Hank asked, clearly annoyed.

"I declare blue a flavor!"

"Ok, I'm leaving." Alex said, then got up and left the room. Thirty seconds later Sean was left in empty room.

"Guys?"

…..

Sean watched Moira on her afternoon walk from his favorite spot. And she seemed to notice.

"Hey, Sean."

"Moira!" Sean had a huge smile on his face."The trees are waving at me!"

She let out a frustrated sigh. "Put the pipe down, honey."

"Hi trees!"

…..


End file.
